Walkthrough:Simon's Quest/Bodley
Town of Aldra The Town of Aldra is big compared to other ones, but there's nothing really interesting here. Go on the right and take the stairs to reach a merchant who wants to trade a Red Crystal. Exit to Sadam Woods. Path to Oldon New enemies can be found in the woods: Slimes and Bone Dragons, which are both difficult to kill. Don't waste your time on them if you have lots of Hearts and items. The skeletons there are accompanied by powerful versions that can deal a lot of damage, so don't stay too close. Before going to the next city (left), take the stairs down and watch out for false floors. You'll get to Storigoi Graveyard, where monsters aren't very dangerous. Use the Sacred Flame to destroy the slimes. Once you reach a dead-end, drop some garlic to make an old man appear. He will give you a Silk Bag, allowing Simon to carry twice more Laurels. Get back to Sadam Woods. You'll need to use a Laurel to go back to the upper road, or you will take lots of damage from the poisonous waters. Moreover, many enemies await you there. Make sure you have the Red Crystal (see previous section) and go to the left to reach the next town. Town of Oldon The Town of Oldon doesn't have a church, so you cannot heal. You can buy some Laurels at the merchant to the right (you should if you're coming back from Storigoi Graveyard). You need to cast Holy Water on the wall to make him appear. In another house, in the middle of the town, is a merchant that is selling a Morning Star for 200 hearts: try to buy it, even if you need to go back and get some hearts. After you buy it, exit the town to the left. To the mansion You'll get to Deborah Cliff. With you new whip, enemies shouldn't be last long, but stay alert. Jump over the river with the help of the three platforms. You'll soon reach a dead end. Just before the highest platform is hidden a clue book: toss one Holy Water to discover it. Equip your Red Crystal and knee for a few seconds in front of the cliff to make a small tornado appear. It will carry you to the entrance of the next mansion. Bodley Mansion Once you arrive, proceed to the right and take the stairs: be careful though, some false floors are located there. Use your Holy Water to detect them. Once at the top of the mansion, proceed to the right until you find a false dead-end: jump through the wall to get to the other side. Then drop down, but beware of the skeletons awaiting you down. Go to the right, and you'll find another dead-end: it's actually a wall you can destroy. Jump over the spikes and take the stairs to reach a clue book on the brick wall on the left (use Holy Water to obtain it). Go back and take the stairs down. Once again, you'll find a dead-end, which is a false wall: jump through to get to a black room with an Oak Stake merchant. Go to the left and drop by the false floor. Then proceed to the right to reach the Crystal Ball containing Dracula's Nail. Go back to the left until you reach a series of platforms over water. Equip the Nail and break the upper blocks with your whip. You can also take the stairs and go to the left. Jump through the fake wall on the left and exit the mansion. Category:Simon's Quest Walkthroughs